


Hearing the Music

by Ashery24



Series: Vocalist!Neku [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Vocalist!Neku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Hanekoma and Neku have a talk about Vocalists and connections between the RG and UG





	Hearing the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Almost I don't publish this because it didn't even exist an hour and a half ago. :_3

Neku was sitting in the WildCat, coffee in hand. In front of him was Mr. H, who just closed the cafeteria so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

-So Josh has made you his Vocalist- said Hanekoma, smiling

-Yes, but...What is my role, exactly?

-Well, keepig the Music from the RG is basically to control that nothing extreme happens like the Red Skull pins.

A tense silence settled in the cafeteria.

-Is that all? -Neku asked, breaking the tension

-Well, the Vocalist has small jobs here and there as detecting the people who are sources of noise to inform the corresponding GM for the mission of the day, help the players slightly with small tricks or tips...That kind of things.  
-It doesn't seem like a very hard job...or useful.

-I know, that's why it's outdated and the Vocalists are only optional. But you'll be glad to help players, right?

Neku smile.

-Yes.

-Any other questions?

Neku thought. He thought of the RG, of the UG, how they connected, how not, he thought of Joshua...

-The story of Joshua being able to see the UG when he was alive was true?

Yes, that was true. It is called the Sight and it is such a strong connection with the Music that it allows to see the UG. Few people have it but once in a while there is one here and there.

-And is there another way to interact with Music while alive? -Neku touched his headphones, absentmindedly.

-Yes. It's called Hearing. The Hearing is when a being is so connected to music that he can listen to the melodies that each person emits, their personal Music. That includes Players, Reapers and other celestial beings like the Composer or me. So someone alive with the Hearing could interact with the UG by listening those melodies.  
-And many people have it? -Neku tightened his headphones

-Not much. But if you know someone who has it. Megumi Kitaniji

-Shades?! Joshua brought him back?  
-The same. And yes, in the end Shibuya needs a Conductor.

-I don't know if I want to run into him

-You don't have to...but I suppose you have to ask for advice.

Neku was startled.

-About?!

-The Hearing. You have it too, don’t you?

Neku nodded.

-I thought it was normal, listen the music. That everyone could. It irritated me that no one seemed to appreciate it. And the music often overwhelmed me in the middle of crowds. That's why I wear Cat's headphones. They seemed like the only thing that helped.  
-That was because I created them. But they are just normal headphones. Although I can create some that allow you to regulate or block the Music but not the rest of sounds. And if you do n't want to talk to Megumi, nobody will force you.

-Thanks Mr. H

**Author's Note:**

> Calling~ You hear the Calling~~


End file.
